


Along With The Divine

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Writing Prompt, both are in absolute love with each other, might write these two more often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Things were better before. The apocalypse was a hard time for both of them. Especially when they weren't supposed to fraternize with each other. Both were found out, both were punished. Adora seemed to get off easy, Charmeine did not. And she doesn't seem like her usual self.





	Along With The Divine

The last thousand of years together felt like a blur. One of them saving humanity while the other damned it. Now and then, she would preform her own miracle for her. Dooming some poor soul to Hell while her friend blessed someone. They did things together that either side would not approve of if they knew. Yet, neither really seemed to care. It wasn’t as if either side had kept their eye on them.

Or even cared to.

For the most part, they barely had to answer to anyone. Well...until the apocalypse began. Some poor soul had started it. Now they were having to answer to their bosses. Be reprimanded for their past actions, fraternizing with each other, and doing what they had done. Each of them receiving a punishment from their unrespective sides. Adora having to condemn twenty souls by the end of the week. While being heavily supervised by her former teacher. It had been a slightly better week and she had managed it. The demoness seemed to have gotten off easy.

Charmeine’s punishment on the other hand...she seemed so much more tired. Like she’d been dragged through Hell’s worst parts by Hellhounds. At least that’s how she looked like when they met in their secret meeting place. A tiny hole in the wall cafe. Their table was in the way back and out of sight from the door. She was glancing over her shoulder constantly. Keeping quiet as she listened for any noises that would indicate their imminent demise. While Adora poured Splenda into her coffee, Charmeine muttered,”I’m going to explore the galaxy, Peaches. I’ve had it with Earth.”

Stilling her spoon, she stared at the angel before her. Eyes widening slightly as she asked,”You’re going to do **_what?_** ”

“ _I'm leaving Earth._ Explore the universe and never come back.”,she repeated. The angel adjusted her leather jacket as she scanned the cafe for the millionth time. Her teeth chewing her bottom lip as she did. She glanced back at Adora as she continued,”I can’t take this anymore. The apocalypse, the punishments, and the Anti-Christ. I’m _**done**...I just don’t wanna be here anymore._”

“...well, little dove, I’m going to really _miss_ you when you’re off exploring the universe.“,Adora muttered. Taking a sip of her coffee as she struggled to not let her emotions show. Charmeine was leaving for the galaxy and her behind on the slowly burning ball. Never coming back. It was hard to not cry. She almost choked on her drink when Charmeine said,”I won’t miss you, Peaches.”

“ _…not exactly the heartfelt goodbye I was looking for, little dove._ ”,Adora mumbled. Her vision going blurry as she glanced down at her cup of coffee. There was a slight pain in her chest as she continued,” _Especially after all we’ve been through together._ ”

“Because this _isn’t_ goodbye.”,Charmeine stated. The demoness glanced up from her drink. Her eyebrow raised in confusion as she stared at her. A faint blush growing over her face as the angel continued,”You’re coming _with_ me, Peaches.”

“There’s no one I’d rather explore the cosmos with than you.”,she admitted with a nervous smile. Staring into Adora’s eyes, she said,”You don’t have to if you don’t want to. We’ll never be able to come back when we do this.”

It was the angel’s turn to blush when Adora asked,”Why would I want to be anywhere you’re not?”


End file.
